disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Moose Rising
"Bad Moose Rising" is the final episode of the first season. The title is a reference to the Creedence Clearwater Revival song "Bad Moon Rising Plot Jackson's plans to go to a baseball game are canceled when he has to take Miley and Lilly to the mall so that they can go shopping for Hannah Montana's fashion show the next day. Jackson is annoyed of having a younger sister who always needs him to chauffeur her around. Jackson and Miley make a bet to see whether Miley can handle Mr. Dontzig's niece, Patty, for an entire day. However, before the bet, Jackson had bribed Patty ten dollars to keep her mouth shut for two minutes. After half of the day Miley is annoyed and ready to give up the bet, but Patty becomes bored and wants to go home. Jackson, not wanting Miley to win their bet, advises Patty, with Oliver's help in singing a song with the tune of "Row, Row, Row Your Boat," to go to the Make-A-Moose store, a parody of Build-A-Bear Workshop. While Miley finds out from Lilly that she would get to be in the fashion show if she made it there in time, she tried to hurry through making a moose. Jackson, however, tries to stall by getting an employee to name all one-hundred of the custom moose, including Moose Lee, Moose Skywalker and I Love Moosey. However, Miley still rushed to quickly make Patty's moose, Hannah Moosetana. Patty thought that her Moose did not have enough stuffing, so Miley started the stuffing machine again, and it wouldn't stop. So that she wouldn't get in trouble for using the stuffer, Miley hid it behind her back when the employee came, but it filled her pants with stuffing until they became so big they exploded and she had to wear a moose costume. Jackson and Miley talk. Miley realises it wasn't fair to expect Jackson to give up what he wants for her, without even a please or thank you, and then Jackson says that he wants to take Miley to the fashion show. In the end Miley walked the runway as Hannah Montana but she had a problem with the zipper of the moose costume so she wore the dress over the moose costume. In a sub-plot, Robby is sick and has a fever, so Roxy tries to cure him. She had Robby try many alternate cures, including wearing a metal suit (while she happened to cook hamburgers on it). Roxy mixed up a batch of repulsive goop, dubbed "the funk", and after putting it on his chest cleared up his sinuses. Goofs * When Oliver is eating chocolate, he has chocolate all over his face. When the camera angle changes, all of the chocolate is gone. * When Lola Luftnagle (Lilly) calls Miley, her bracelet is on her left wrist. When Hannah models the yellow dress, the bracelet is on her right wrist. * When Miley is putting the moose together everything is in a faster speed except for a lady in the back, going at normal speed. Category:Episodes Category:Hannah Montana